federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Vaatrik Falor
Vaatrick Falor is a Starfleet engineer and a survivor of the Occupation. He spent a year on the USS Valiant in hopes of a more calming career away from emergency engineering, but soon transferred to the USS Fenrir for a brief time after it was recommissioned. In current plots, he has joined the community of Asgard on Bajor. He is no longer in use because he is retired. Background Information In 2365, when Falor was 6, his father was murdered at his shop on Terok Nor.Five years later, his mother was accused of the murder by Constable Odo. During his investigation, he found that the true person responsible for his death was Kira Nerys, who had killed him after Vaatrick caught her searching his chemist shop for a list of collaborators. Vaatrick, it was learned, was the direct link between the collaborators on the list and Dukat. Falor’s mother was cleared of the murder charge, but later arrested for attempted murder and blackmail after she attempted to kill Quark, who had found the list, and blackmail the collaborators. Falor was sent to a Bajoran orphanage. He was never adopted. As he grew older, and learned that his parents had been collaborators during the war, he wondered if he was not adopted because there were so many orphans after the Occupation, and he was one of the older ones, or because of the stigma of his name. He was released from the orphanage when he turned 14 in 2377. Feeling that he couldn’t turn to his aunts and uncles, who had not adopted him when he had first entered the orphanage, he lived on his own. A few months later, he began working as an assistant at a nearby generator facility. Since learning about the truth of his parents, Falor holds a sense of guilt that the couple memories he has of his father were good ones of spending time with him at his shop. He also remembered how much he had loved his bedroom on Terok Nor, something he knows now he only had because his parents were traitors. In 2388, Falor’s mother was released from the penal colony. He currently has strained relations with her, ashamed of her part during the Occupation and her abhorrent behavior following. He hates Cardassians for their part in staining his family history. *No other information is available save that he has 2 paternal Uncles and 1 Aunt, as well as 1 maternal Aunt. He knows that they have children, and knows that one of them died during the Occupation, but has never cared to have contact with his extended family since they had not cared to take him in after his mother’s arrest. Children Seeto Sirroc *'Born: '''May 14, 2394. *'Mother:' Seeto Rahl. *'Species (Gender): Bajoran (Male). As their only child, Seeto Sirro, believes that his father is Tal Oak. Personal Life Amy Tompkins Falor met his former girlfriend, Amy Tompkins, in his third year at the Academy. They worked well together and seemed to always know what the other was thinking. While he preferred Bajorans over Terrans, he still found her to be beautiful. After being good friends for several years, they decided to try to officially date in 2391. In the end, Amy decided that she could only see him as a good friend, and broke up in 2392. A couple months later, she met a man she would later marry. The two still remain friends, though not as close as they once were. Seeto Rahl Falor met his former lover, Seetp Rahl (played by Leslie Hope), during a ceremony on Bajor in 2393. From the moment he laid eyes on her, he was enchanted. The romance was swift and passionate. He felt such intense feelings for her that he didn’t take any precautions for birth control, deciding to leave it up to the Prophets whether this woman would be the mother of his children. In January of 2394, Rahl learned she was pregnant. Falor was overjoyed and asked her to marry him. Though she initially said yes, she later broke the engagement. Her family had been part of the Resistance, and held ill feelings towards the Vaatricks, whose actions had led to the death of close friends. Not wanting his son to suffer this family curse, Falor did not object to Rahl’s request of letting her raise their son. She took it a step further though. Wanting a father figure for her son, she had a whirlwind romance with Tal Oak. After she told him that she was pregnant, Oak believed the child was his, and felt it was a sign from the Prophets to marry her. Five months later, Sirroc was born. Falor has a few pictures of his son, but doesn’t look at them often, saddened by the essential loss of his son to another man. Education and Career Falor worked as an assistant in a Bajoran generator facility from the age of 14 to 18. Wanting something more, and desiring to bring honor back to his family name, he applied to and was accepted into the Academy. His first semester was 2381, and he graduated in 2385. Falor’s focus remained on engineering, specializing in engineering through emergencies. Starfleet Academy Serving as a Cadet in the Academy from 2381-2385, Falor graduated with a degree in engineering. Military Service To bring honor back to his name, Falor prefers to work in emergency zones under pressure, including the Yulkack Outpost. He decided to take a break from the emergency engineering after his last mission. While the missions always carry a high risk of danger, Falor was on hard on himself after the a section of the force field in a volcanic area being evacuated failed. One officer and eight civilians were killed. In an effort to do his part in raising the next generation right while still performing engineering duties, Falor applied for and was accepted as Chief Engineer for the Valiant. He remained there for a year before accepting a position on the recommissioned USS Fenrir as the Chief Engineer. Years as... *'Ensign: '''2385 – 2389 *'Lieutenant: 2389 – 2395 *'Lt. Commander: ' 2395 – 2402 *'Commander: ' 2402 – Current Commendations *'Meritorious Service Ribbon:' Awarded to an officer whose ingenuity and resourcefulness has saved lives. (2400) *'''Dominion Civil War Ribbon: '''Given to all officers who served in the Dominion War. 2 Vaatrik Falor Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Bajoran Category:Starfleet Category:Engineering Category:Red Squad Category:Starfleet Academy Category:Future Plots Category:First Generation Category:December Category:2363 Category:All Characters